


Dangerous Woman

by BiMasterJedi, ObeyDontStray



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiMasterJedi/pseuds/BiMasterJedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Melody Masters is a Dangerous Woman. Her past made her that way.  Foolish girl giving up her cushy life for a man she loved, then it was all stripped away in a manner as horrid as it ever could be. Melody Masters isn't a scared little girl anymore, she's a dangerous woman. For eight years she's on her own until fate brings her to the Van Der Linde gang and in the arms of Arthur Morgan. What will be in store for her there? What will be in store for Arthur? Keep reading to find out, and follow a story of love, angst, romance, and devotion.





	Dangerous Woman

Melody master screamed in pain as she tried to stand. A broken antler in her thigh. It hurt terribly, but the fear was stronger. Melody was a woman alone in a world that preyed on women in their weakest moments. The damn horse had run off, scared my the angry buck, he had thrown her when it fired her leg. Now he was gone, and Melody was stranded, and of course, it had started to rain  
.  
Arthur heard the nearby screams. Water rolled down the brim of his hat as he looked around for the source. Had it been an animal? If it had been a human, they had to have been in severe pain.

Melody huffed, and she let out another scream. She heard hoofbeats. She grabbed her revolver, cocked it, and aimed. “If you don’t back off I’ll kill you.” She yelled.

Arthur put his hands up, bring his horse Honey to a stop. “You’re hurt. What happened? I can help you.”

“Don’t come any closer.” She shot the gun, and it went through his hat. “I know what you men do to women like me!"

He flinched and reached up to feel the bullet hole in the hat. “Hey! I just offered to help! Would you like to stay hurt out here in the rain, or would you like some help?”

She looked at him with wild eyes. The bright blue flashing with animalistic instincts. She breathed heavily. “Help me.” She said, dropping the gun.  
He slid from his horse and walked to her gently.

“I can take you back to my camp and the ladies there can fix you up. If I take the antler out now, you’ll bleed too heavy.”

“My horse. Apollo please we need to find him. He was a gift from my mother. He’s my best friend.” She said, feeling light-headed.

“Alright, let’s get you on my horse, and we’ll find him. I’m gonna pick you up now, okay?  
”  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled into him. “You’re strong.” She said quietly.

“Thanks.” He said as he set her up on his horse and climbed up himself.“Hold on.” He said. “Let’s go find Apollo.”

She held on tight to him. “Mmm, you have such a strong chest. Mmmm.” She stuck her hands in his shirt.

He shivered at the touch of her cold hands. He squinted through the rain and saw a horse. “Is that him? Is that yer boy?”

“Apollo!” She called. The horse neighed and reared up. “that’s my boy.” She said as she started to waver sliding to the side.

He steadied her and grabbed Apollo’s reigns. The three of them headed back to the Van Der Linde camp as he held her arm securely around his waist.

Her hand moved to his upper thigh. “Mmmm you’re very handsome, you know.” She stroked his thigh. “You’re very.” And she fell forward against him.

He shook his head and gave a small smile that was immediately replaced with concern when she slumped against him. He held her close until back in camp.  
“Hey, I need help over here!” He called out.

“Oh, Arthur!” Susan Grimshaw said as she ran over. “You’re always bringing back wounded things for me to heal up!” She scolded him. Melody clung to Arthur.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave her.” He said.

“I know I’m just pulling your leg bring her here.” Melody clung to Arthur. Her eyelids fluttering.

“Come on, girl, let’s get you fixed up. He said before he slid from his horse and gathered her up, carrying her into camp. Susan had her lay on a pallet made up. 

“Go now, Arthur She doesn’t need you to see her indecency. Protect her honor.” Susan said, grabbing scissors and cutting the pants off her. “Don’t go,” Melody called to him, her face pale.

He patted her arm. “These ladies will take good care of you, I promise.”  
And so the work began. Dutch came up to Arthur.

“Who is She?” He asked. “What was she doing around these parts?” He asked.

“I have no idea.” He admitted, waiting for Dutch to bless him out for bringing a stranger into camp.

“I’ll talk to her when I’m able. She was passed out on the way here, so she doesn’t know the way here.”

He nodded. “Find what she knows and what she does, maybe she can be helpful.” He touched Arthur’s shoulder. “We need a fresh face if were gonna make money.” 

Suddenly Melody screamed like a wounded animal.

Arthur jumps and wheeled around to look in the direction she was. He wanted to head towards her, but Dutch lay a hand on his shoulder again.

“You can’t go, son.” He reminded. Melody let out another scream, this one startling the camp dog.

Arthur felt the instinct to go to her to protect her. Why was he feeling this way for someone who nearly shot his head off moments before?

“You alright son?” Dutch asked. “I haven’t seen that look on your face since Mary.” He said. A scream and then silence. In the tent, Melody had passed out from the pain.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He said.

Susan came out. “She’s gonna be fine. She needs rest for right now, but she’s gonna be alright.” Melody moaned in pain in the tent. Her horse, Apollo neighed and knickered in distress.

“Is she decent?” Arthur asked. “I’d like to ask her some questions.”

“No wonder you’re without a woman.” Susan laughed. She has a blanket and a shirt on, but she’s been passed out. At least let her rest or bring her some food or something Jesus Arthur!” Susan scoffed. Apollo kept whinnying.

“I was going to bring her food!” He defended himself. “After I calm Apollo.”

He walked away to the horse and gently patted his face. “It’s alright boy. She’s okay.” He assured him.

The horse stamped his hooves but then nuzzled Arthur. Melody lay in the tent, her vision coming back. She wanted whiskey and food, badly.

“Good boy. Yeah, it’s okay. She’s alright.” He promised as he pets the horse. Eventually, he made his way over to gather two bowls of food and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

“Uh, hey.” He said at the flap of the tent she was in. “I have food, can I come in?”

Melody’s eyes were closed. “You better be whiskey, food, or that handsome cowboy to whom I must apologize. Near dirtied that pretty face.” She said blinking trying to see who it was.

“I dunno about the handsome and pretty part, but I’m the one whose head you almost blew off. Got food and whiskey too.”

“Perfect.” She smiled at him. “Gimme.” She reaches for the whiskey bottle.

He passed it to her and one of the bowls before he sat nearby, beginning to eat.

“So.” She said after a swig. “I know you’re here to interrogate me.” She said greedily eating then stew.

“I’m not going to interrogate you. I just need to know who you ride with.”

“Would you believe me if I said I run with the Van Der Linde Gang?” She asked, thinking she’d be sly. “Dutch won’t be pleased you’ve kidnapped one of his.” She smiled.

“Yeah yeah, I’d know if you were. I’ve been with him forever.”

“Oh shit.” She said as she scrambled for her revolver.

“No need for that unless you’re an O'Driscoll.” He said, waving as if to say to put the gun away.

“I’m not. I’m on my own.” She said to him. “I’ve killed O’driscolls and spat on their graves I had them dig for themselves.” She said to him, putting the gun down.

“That’s an answer I like to hear. On your own? No man waiting at home?”

She drew into herself. “I’ve been on my own for eight years. My husband is dead. He got killed, and I got…hurt so now I’m an outlaw.” She said to him. “My name is Melody, Melody Masters.” She revealed her past to him.

“Ah, I’m sorry about your husband. Outlaw, huh?” He said as he began eating again.

“Madame Nightshade.” She said, reaching for her revolver and showing him the pearlescent handle with a nightshade flower carved in it. Madame Nightshade was known for three things. Train jobs, revenge, and brutality to men who were abusers, rapists, and scum.

“Ah yeah, I’ve heard of you. You’ve hit a few trains before we could. Dutch wasn’t happy.” He laughs.“I think he’s offered to let you stay if you’d like.”

“I’ll see.” She said to him. She smiled at him. The kind of smoke that could stop a man’s heart. She moved the blanket and uncovered her supple thighs. The hem of her shirt barely covering her sex.

He caught a glance and quickly looked down at his bowl, his face tinting red with blush.

“I’m sorry about your hat.” She said to him. “I’ll fix it. Maybe even buy you an accessory if you like.” She offered him the bottle. She was seeing him for real now and lord he might just be the reason she’d stay.

He gave her a broad smile. “I’m just glad it was the hat and not my head.” God, she was beautiful.

Oh, that smile. She thought to herself, her heart skipping a beat. “I hope you’ll forgive me.” She smiled at him.

“I might.” He grinned, reaching for the bottle. “Maybe if you stay awhile.” Oh, he wanted her to stay.

“If Dutch will have me. I might.” She said to him. “No promises I’ve been alone so long.” She said, taking his hand. “I’ve forgotten what’s it’s like to be around other people.”

“This is a pretty safe camp. And Dutch showed an interest in you already.” He said. Her hand was delicate boned and felt smaller in his. Impossibly warm and soft.

“Oh, I know how Dutch gets interested in women.” She said. She played with his hand resting the size of hers and his.

He looked down at their hands and interlaced his fingers with hers, giving them a squeeze before going back to letting her play with them. He secretly loved the contact, having not been touched for quite a while.

She paused and realized what she was doing. She took her hand away and turned bright red. “I apologize.” She said, getting up. Her leg faltered, and she fell to the ground.

He stepped forward quickly. “You need to stay in bed. Here, let me help you.” He said quickly before he grabbed her gently beneath the thighs and lifted her into bed, trying his best to preserve her modesty.

“Thank you.” She said to him. “But I need to uh use the washroom.” She told him.

“Oh, um, I can walk with you in case you need someone to lean on. I’ll give you privacy.” He offered.

“I’d like that.” She smiled up at him. “I feel safe around you.” She took his hand.

He gave her a smile. “I’d better be nice to you.” He joked, pointing at the hole in his hat.  
He held her hand and began slowly walking with her through camp.

A couple of people wolf-whistled at him as she limped along. “I didn’t use to be good with a gun, but their life made me.” She said in between winces.

“Yeah, life has a way of doing that.” He agreed. “Seems like you haven’t let life make you hard, though.” He commented

“Kindness is what will save this world, Mr. Morgan.” She said as she hobbled off to do her business and then back to him.

He helped her back through camp and back to the tent where he scooped her up and gently lay her back in bed.

“Thank you for everything.” She glanced at him. “You’re a gentleman.” She lay down, and the two went their separate ways.


End file.
